1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera and exchangeable lens barrel with a wireless communication function.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2001-157099 discloses an electronic camera with a wireless communication function. The antenna used in communication in this camera is disposed at a position where it is not likely to be touched by the user, e.g., at an exposed portion at a side of the lens barrel, so as to prevent a communication performance from deteriorating by contact with the user's hand.
If a metal component is present near the antenna, the radio signal with which information is wirelessly communicated is blocked by the metal, leading to poor communication performance. However, it is more desirable to encase the camera with a metal cover to ensure better rigidity and a higher-end look for the camera. Accordingly, the antenna needs to be disposed with care at a position where the radio signals are not blocked by the metal cover.